I Love You
by mitsukai3
Summary: Soul finally tells Maka how he feels about her, and things go from there. One shot. Fluffy Smut. Rated M for lemon and language


It had been about a year since the kishin Asura had been sealed in a sphere of black blood on the moon. In that time Soul and Maka had gone back to their regular duties of hunting kishin eggs. It was relatively easy work, but it left Soul open to a problem he'd been running from for years: his terrible attraction to his meister.

With more free time, Soul could spend hours thinking about her creamy flesh and shapely body. He wanted her so bad lately every little thing she did turned him on. When she would sit next to him on the couch he would be filled with urge to put his hands on her and feel that smooth skin of hers.

He wanted her, but he wanted all of her too. He'd known what he'd have to do for awhile now but had been putting it off because he'd been scared of rejection. He couldn't wait anymore though if only because he was going to die of unfulfilled sexual desire soon.

He waited until the day of Kid's party celebrating Shibusen's victory over the kishin. It was a formal affair, and they were required to wear evening wear. Soul dressed in his usual black suit and waited for Maka to come out. He was a little irritated because they were going to be late but was rewarded by the sight that greeted him when she finally came out.

For some reason, Maka had let Blair dress her and the cat girl did not disappoint. Maka was wearing a black dress with a corset like top and a short ruffled skirt that showed off her long, shapely legs. On her feet were a dainty pair of black heels that made her legs look longer than ever. Her hair was down and straight and Blair even got the girl to wear a bit of her make up. Her large green eyes were accentuated by black eyeliner and thick black lashes and her lips were a shiny pink. Basically, she looked beautiful and hot and Soul wasn't sure if that made him more excited for tonight or more scared.

Blair had fawned over Soul when she saw him saying how good he looked in a suit without even trying. Maka had questioned why she couldn't just throw something on like him.

"It's different for girls," Blair said. "We have to spend a lot of time dressing up, but it pays off. Those boys will be allll over you Maka-chan."

True to her word, the boys were all over Maka. Soul stood next to Black Star by the food while Maka was on the dance floor with her girl friends practically being fought over by a group of guys that consisted of, among others, Kilik, Hero, and even Ox who was *suppose* to be dating Kim.

To say Soul was pissed would have been an understatement. Black Star could feel the waves of jealousy coming off his best friend. Soul didn't even notice the poor girls who came up to him to ask him for a dance. He would barely grunt out a 'no thanks' before turning his attention back to his meister, but did Soul do anything about it? Of course not. It was infuriating.

"So," Black Star said suddenly, "are you going to go over there or what? Be a man already and take her for yourself."

Soul shot his best guy friend a grumpy look. "I don't want to do that to her."

"'I don't want to.'" Black Star repeated angrily. "You just can't right?"

Soul grimaced as the ninja's words struck true. Black Star grabbed his friend by the front of his shirt and brought them nose to nose.

"Quit being a little girl, and man up! Go over there and tell her how you feel before I tell her for you. I'm tired of watching you mope after her." He yelled in Soul's startled face.

Soul pushed the other boy off him. "I'm going to I just need a minute to work up the courage." He said.

Black Star gave him a more sympathetic look. "You know, I've been her friend my whole life so believe me when I say she loves you just as much as you love her if not more so."

Soul's red eyes widened in surprise. Black Star smiled at him, and Soul nodded his head. He could do this. He turned to look for Maka before he lost his nerve. The petite girl was still on the dance floor, but she caught his eye almost immediately. He motioned for her to come with him, and she obliged. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and up the stairs. He'd already asked Kid if he could use his room for tonight, and the young Death God had agreed under the condition they didn't make anything unsymmetrical.

Soul led them inside and shut the door behind them. It was a large room decorated in mainly black and white. Maka walked over to the big canopy bed and flopped down to take off her high heels.

"Ah much better." She sighed when her little feet were free.

Soul gulped. Okay here was his chance. He just had to come out and say it. Just six little words. Maka will you be my girlfriend? Maka will you be my girlfriend? Maka will you be my-

Wait when had she gotten so close? Soul took an unconscious step back when he registered that Maka was now standing right in front of him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and directed him toward the bed.

"Sit." She ordered.

Soul sat. Maka smiled at him, and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes a little too bright and was she *drunk*? Oh shit.

"Um Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka hummed in question as she crawled into his lap. Soul's train of thought was immediately derailed in the presence of so much creamy, white skin up close. The corset temptingly covered her small but plump breasts, and Soul found his mouth unconsciously watering at the sight. He was jolted back into reality when he saw her nimble fingers reach behind her to work at the dress's zipper.

"Whoa Maka wait!" Soul spluttered grabbing her forearms to stop her, but it was too late.

Right before he'd grabbed her arms, she'd finally undid the zipper and the dress was currently in the process of sliding down her body to her lap. Soul had to exercise an enormous amount of restraint not to glance downwards as he grabbed the thing and pulled it back up to his meister's naked chest.

"Maka what are you doing? Are you drunk?" Soul asked.

The girl giggled tipsily. "Nooo. I mean yes, but I just thought that this was what you wanted." She said.

"Why would you think that?"

Maka sighed and gave him an annoyed look like *he* was the one not making any sense.

"Because you brought me up here to this room. Alone. And I thought that you wanted to-to"

She trailed off suddenly shy. Her face was a bit pinker now as she looked down in her lap. She looked so cute and innocent even half naked, and Soul couldn't resist pulling her to his chest. She fit perfectly under his chin, and he breathed in the reassuring strawberry scent of her shampoo before he spoke.

"That's not what I was doing. I just wanted to talk to you. To ask you something really." He said.

"Oh." Maka said sounding, well, disappointed.

"Maka," Soul started, and he pulled her back enough to properly look into her deep green eyes. "I wanted to do this in a cooler way, but here it goes. I really like you and I think you're really beautiful and if you want to, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

By the time he was finished speaking, Soul's voice was cracking and his face was bright red, but he did it. Finally. Now it was Maka's turn to respond. She stared at Soul with wide eyes and an open mouth then suddenly flung her arms around him and crushed their lips together. The resulting force made Soul over balance and he fell on his back on the bed with Maka on top of him. She was kissing his lips, his nose, his forehead, everything, and she was crying. Soul managed to make out the word yes as she continued to maul his face with her lips.

Soul just laid back and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of success that washed over him. He'd fucking did it! Maka was now his girlfriend, and he could finally do all the things he'd been dying to do for years like tell her how much he loved her and maybe finally get to touch those supple thighs or those soft breasts.

Oh wait, he was already touching them. Somehow he'd ended up on top of Maka and was running his hands all over her body while they tried to suck each other's faces off. Soul was reminded again how Maka was drunk, and it wasn't cool to take advantage of drunk girls. He sat up on his forearms and looked down at his meister. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half closed as a halo of messy ash blonde hair framed her head and shoulders. She looked good enough to eat. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him down again, but he resisted somehow.

"Souul." She whined pitifully.

"Maka you're drunk. We shouldn't do this kind of thing." He said.

"I'm not drunk anymore I promise. I was barely even tipsy before, but now I'm definitely sober." She said.

"I don't know.." Soul hedged. Her eyes did look a lot more lucid now if lust filled.

"You can test me. I can count fingers, say the alphabet backwards, anything." She said eagerly.

Soul believed her, but he still couldn't resist the opportunity to tease his new girlfriend.

"Okay then I want you to stay completely still and not say a word while I test your self control." He said.

Maka looked confused but did as she was bid. She was still laying down and Soul grabbed dress and pulled it down her body. Maka gasped but didn't move. Soul greedily took in the sight of her panty clad body. Her breasts were perfect. Small but plump and perky and as pale as milk with small, pink nipples that were rapidly contracting under his gaze. He tentatively brushed his fingers against one and enjoyed her gasp of pleasure. He looked back up into her eyes which were alight with anticipation as he bent down to taste her. When his hot, wet tongue touched the sensitive skin of Maka's breasts she threw her head back and let out a strangled moan of satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to her new boyfriend, Maka had also planned this night out. She'd only gotten all dolled up so she could have a chance at seducing the boy she'd been in love with for years. The boy who never so much as looked at her in that way before, but had now asked her to be his girlfriend. She was dying of happiness, and ohh that felt good. Maka moaned as Soul nibbled her extremely sensitive nipple with his pointed teeth.

Soul was deeply enjoying the high pitched sounds and gasps of pleasure coming from his meister's mouth, but they were also driving him mad with desire. He needed some relief before the massive erection in his pants killed him. He left her chest to take her mouth again. Maka wonderfully seemed to be on the same page as him because he felt those nimble fingers working the button of his slacks. When her warm little fingers grasped his stiff cock he couldn't help but groan.

"Soul I want to." Maka moaned in his ear.

Soul swallowed thickly and tried to think past the vast majority of his body that was telling him fuck *yes*. They couldn't do this. They had barely started dating, but then again in a lot of ways they had been together for years now so they both knew this was what they wanted. So maybe he would have been okay with it, but he didn't have a condom.

"Yeah me too." Soul answered finally. "But I don't have a condom."

"I have one." Maka admitted quietly.

Soul was momentarily freed from his haze of lust by this statement. He gave her an incredulous look to which Maka blushed.

"I was kind of hoping this would happen actually. Blair and I spent all night making me look good so that I could seduce you." Maka mumbled shyly.

"Oh." Soul said in shock.

Maka's face turned even more red. "I just really wanted you Soul. I love you, and I thought that maybe you would see you loved me too if you thought I finally had some sex appeal."

"Maka." Soul admonished gently. "I've always thought you had sex appeal, and you didn't need to seduce me. I was always in love with you."

Maka rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Well I know that *now*."

"Why don't you let me show you how much I love you." He said nipping her ear as he spoke.

Maka giggled while still shivering and reached into her fallen dress to pull out a foil wrapped condom. Soul took it feeling unsure what to do. He ripped it open, and it was sticky from lube. He shrugged out of his shirt and shucked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way until he was naked and rolled the circle of latex over the tip of his erection. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Fucker was cold and uncomfortably tight. When he was done he looked at Maka who had removed her underwear and he took a moment to admire her perfect naked form.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Maka nodded looking admittedly a little scared, but Soul imagined he did too. He told her to lay back against the pillows and she did. Soul crawled up to kneel over her. He rubbed her bare thighs in what he hoped was a soothing manner until she had loosened up. He then parted her legs to lay between them. He could feel the wet heat of her sex against him, and it made him shudder with want.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Soul brought his lips to hers and they kissed until Soul was finding it unbearable to not to be inside her anymore. He grabbed his aching dick and positioned it at her wet entrance. She was soaked.

"You're so wet Maka." He said.

"Don't talk Soul just do it." Maka gasped.

It took Soul a minute to find her opening. The tip sunk in without problem, but she felt impossibly tight after a second. It was her hymen probably. Soul asked her again if she was ready, and Maka urged him to do it. He slowly sunk in and felt her walls eventually yield to him. When Maka cried out in pain, he immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She panted. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's just ah really big."

Soul sunk in slowly the rest of the way causing Maka to cry out and gasp, but she sounded like she was in less pain now. He waited until she had time to adjust to him filling her before he started to move. She felt so fucking good. She was so *tight* and wet and hot. He was afraid he wouldn't last a second more and he'd barely started moving.

"Does it feel good for you?" Maka asked.

"Extremely." Soul grunted. "You?"

"Yeah. You can move more." She gasped.

Soul tried to do as she asked, but fuck if he wasn't already about to come. Okay time to think about something else. Like that picture on the wall of Kid and his dad. Yep, what a nice- nnnnn. Soul grunted in pleasure as Maka's pussy tightened around him. She felt so good. It felt so good to thrust himself inside her and feel her walls constrict around his aching cock. To hear her little gasps and moans of pleasure in his ear. So this was why everyone talked about sex. It was good, but he didn't think it'd be this good with anyone but Maka. He never wanted to be with anybody else.

He heard Maka cry out louder than ever. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and was meeting him thrust for thrust. She seemed close. He just had to hold on a little more. He went even faster and harder. The wet sounds of flesh on flesh filled the room as he pounded into her tight heat. Just when he thought he couldn't last another second Maka moaned and threw her head back, her body tightening and then going limp. Soul blissfully fell over the edge himself and groaned as he came into the condom.

He collapsed on top of his meister's panting form needing a minute to breathe before he rolled off her with a soft hiss. Maka cuddled into his side.

"That was great Soul." She sighed happily.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I love you Maka."

"I love you too." She replied. "Always and forever."


End file.
